Letting you go
by at.Shy
Summary: Their relationship wasn't perfect, they weren't perfect, but they still cared.


**AN: Whee! My second KHR one-shot. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of its awesome characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Letting you go...(here's somebody...)  
Letting you go...(here's somebody...)  
Yo I got this, yeah  
still thinking about this thing a lot  
you got me shaken up (Please tell me there's a way)  
And it got my head just spinnin' round round round round (Please tell me there's a way)  
Don't wanna take a fall  
It's best to break it up  
It's gonna be better for you, move on (Please tell me there's a way)  
Uh huh we break it break it  
Or thought we make it make it  
And now we cover it up**

Hibari sat against the wall in his office, head in his hands. The room was in ruins, paper littered the floor and phone was thrown against the wall opposite from him. Her voice rang in his head, repeating the same sentence over and over again. _I love you, and because I do, I'm letting you go, it's over Kyoya._

_I love you. _His grip on his hair tightened. He **loved** her too, no he **still loved** her. He just could never express it.

_And because __**I do**__._ He remembered the day they got married. Though the marriage was more for show than out of love, she had given it all up that day, her chance at happiness and her freedom. That day, she earned his respect.

_I'm letting you go._ In the two years that they have been married, she earned more than just his respect. It began when he came home injured from a mission. He expected to be alone, not dragged by his wife into **his** bedroom and gently pushed onto the bed. He made to get up and yell at her to leave him alone when she roughly pushed him back onto the bed. He remembered arguing with her for a while before she forcibly straddled him and dabbed alcohol on his wounds. By then, he was too weak from blood loss to fight her any longer. That night, he learned that his wife was more than a certain someone's puppet and for the first time since they were married, they slept **together. **That incident became routine soon after every time he was treated, he would become less fussy. He began to look forward to coming home. Home, a word that was once so foreign to him. Unbeknownst to him, he began to slowly become **attached to her**, to her presence.

_It's over Kyoya. _The word reverberated in his head. When he finally figured out that he was becoming **attached, **he started to distance himself. It started with simply ignoring her when he got home and slowly escalated to the point where he would walk out of the room she was in. Every time he did this, his craving, his need for her got worse. It was driving him insane and she could tell. So she left. Hibari lifted his head from his hand. His mercurial eyes glinted in the fading sunlight. **No,** **this was far from over.**

**Girl, I swear I won´t even for a second  
Cause you any pain  
in order to protect you  
Because there's no other way  
Baby our love itself brings us pain  
And I got nothing, nothing to say  
Oh tell me goodbye, oh tell me goodbye  
Those hands that embraced me  
Oh tell me goodbye, oh tell me goodbye  
Seem to be letting go  
If forgetting me will give you freedom baby  
Oh tell me goodbye, oh tell me goodbye**

Chrome knew he was avoiding her, it was blatantly obvious. The knowledge of it didn't make the pain hurt less. They had been getting along so well, the respect she had for him had gradually morphed into love. She knew that every time he saw her that the pain, his pain, got worse. She hoped it was going to get better but it didn't. She knew that their twisted relationship caused them both pain. She remembers the words she said to him in his office. _I love you, and because I do, I'm letting you go, it's over Kyoya._

_I love you._ The **first** time she uttered these words to him was the **last** time she would say it to him.

_And because __**I do**__._ She still remembers the day she got married to him. She was just nineteen. It was a beautiful June wedding. Even though the marriage was a front to show a united and strong Vongola family, she was happy. She was surrounded by her family.

_I'm letting you go. _She wonders what it would be like if she never treated his wounds. Would they still be together? Would she not have to let him go? Those thoughts haunted her every day.

_It's over Kyoya._ She misses the times he unconsciously held her when they were sleeping. It seems like those hands were slipping, letting her go. If forgetting her will help him, so let it be, she'll set him free. She loved him enough, to let him go. But it still hurts, **love hurts.**

**Girl, you know when you lose your smile  
I will place the blame on myself  
I wake****up crying these words, and even the light  
I will lose sight of everything else  
Baby the moment our lips part this time  
I´ll never find better, better than you  
Oh tell me goodbye, oh tell me goodbye  
Those hands that embraced me  
Oh tell me goodbye, oh tell me goodbye  
Seem to be letting go  
Merely being by my side is not kindness baby  
Oh tell me goodbye, oh tell me goodbye**

**Yo and it's so, so  
Sad it just ain't happening  
Wish it could be better  
Sorry to scrapping  
But I just can't let ya  
Shouldn't be less than happy  
I said look at me  
I couldn't live with myself seeing you lacking  
The things you deserve  
Baby you was a superb  
Must believe that it hurts  
that lead this world  
I feel the aching through my body  
it just takes a bigger part of me  
to be let you go  
I wish that weren't so...**

Chrome sat in front of Hibari in his newly refurbished office. Hibari leaned back in his chair as he stared at his wife. He had continuously refused to sign the divorce paper forcing her to meet him face to face.

"Why won't you sign the papers?" Chrome whispered. Her voice was hoarse from the times she spent crying. She refused to look up at him, if she did, she would cry again.

His eyes didn't waver from her face. She was a mess; her usually kept hair was tangled and matted and from what he could see, her eyes were red-rimmed. He wouldn't admit it but he felt guilty for causing her pain. He straightened up in his seat.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why should I?" Chrome head snapped up to his face only to stare at him incredulously.

"If you can't give me a good reason, I won't sign the papers." He leaned forward slightly, still holding her gaze. He let out an irritated growl when she broke the eye contact. He was about to question her again when she spoke, it was so soft he barely heard her.

"You were to one who was avoiding me." She got off the seat and ran out the door. He got up and ran after her. He almost reached her until she disappeared into the mist.

**Your voice, pained and fading away, away-ay-ay-ay  
Erased completely by the wind, stay, stay-ay-ay-ay  
All these things, I can´t take it, those tears, don´t cry for me  
Or our sake I´ll never look back again. Eh-eh-eh-ain**

The next time he saw her was when they were on the battlefield three months later. They both danced to the screams and clinking of weapons coming from the area around them. The rivaling family had been foolish enough to try to attack the Vongola Headquarters directly; it was like the Millifore battle all over again except this time, Chrome also stayed behind. Chrome swung her trident in front of her the blood of her victim creating an arc around her turning quickly, she butted the end of her trident into the stomach of her attacker knocking him backwards, and she quickly flipped the trident around and slammed the tip into his heart. She didn't notice the person speeding towards her from behind. Hibari flicked the blood off of his tonfas as he caught the sight of his wife. He uncharacteristically felt a feeling of panic as he saw the attacker got closer. Without thinking about what he was doing, he charged toward the assailant. His violet flame flared violently as smashed his right tonfa into the attacker's head. He felt a sick satisfaction as he heard the skull crack and cave in. Giving the body a last kick he turned to Chrome. He pulled her towards him in an awkward one arm hug his right arm hung lamely at his side.

"Are you okay?" He murmured into her hair.

"I am." She let out a soft gasp as she took a look at his arm. "You're hurt."

"It's fine."

"No it's not."

"It's fine." He repeated. He tried to ignore the pang of guilt as tears formed in her eyes.

"Why, why won't you let me help you, do you hate me that much, am I that disgusting?" Chrome yelled, tears streaming down her face. She turned away from him. His mind screamed at him. _No! Don't let her go this time._

"I'm sorry." His words stopped Chrome in her tracks.

"I'm sorry, it just…Come back." Chrome did not need him to finish the sentence. Though it sounded more like a command than a question, she understood how hard it was for him to do this. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I will." Hibari felt a sense of relief as she answered his question. He made a vow to never make her cry ever again.

**Oh tell me goodbye, oh tell me goodbye  
Those hands that embraced me  
Oh tell me goodbye, oh tell me goodbye  
Seem to be letting go  
Merely being be my side is not kindness baby  
Oh tell me goodbye, oh tell me goodbye  
Tell me goodbye**

Hibari laid on their bed, his arms wrapped around his wife. It had been two months since the day she agreed to came back home. Everything has been going well; no tears had been shed though there had been a couple of arguments. They both knew that their relationship wasn't perfect. Chrome shifted and turned towards her husband. She chewed her bottom lip nervously as she addressed her husband.

"Kyoya?"

"What's wrong?" She squirmed slightly in his embrace.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Than what is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Hibari stared at Chrome; the shock appeared on his face as she said the next two words. "With twins."

He pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss. The corner of his lips turned slightly into a small smile. He let out a sigh of contentment as she snuggled against him. He knew their relationship wasn't perfect, that they weren't perfect, but that was what made them, them.

* * *

**AN: Crappy ending, I know XD don't kill me!**

**Hibari sounds so ooc at the end. Sorry about that. The song is **_**Tell Me Goodbye by Big Bang**_**. This is the translated lyrics though, so kudos to the translator. This was originally going to be a sad fic, since I started writing this in a bad mood, but I started feeling happier so… yeah…**

**Please leave a review, constructive criticisms are welcomed.**


End file.
